HiJack Drabble: Shopping At Target
by Berksome
Summary: Modern AU: Hiccup & Jack go to Target. And some lady starts bothering them. Ew.


"Do you need boxers, Hic? They have Avengers ones." Jack scanned the assorted sizes of men's underwear. Hiccup was browsing through the opposite rack of clearance T shirts, their backs brushing occasionally.

"That's awesome," Hiccup said, glancing back at them; "How much are they?"

"$2.50."

It was at this point that Hiccup handed Jack the bright red Target basket they'd picked up at the door. Their shopping now growing more aimless, they were picking up things they probably didn't need. Jack enjoyed shopping with Hiccup, and Hiccup with Jack, even if they did get weird looks sometimes. That was the usual extent of any harassment that would occur from the general public. And today, nobody seemed to mind them.

Except that one women over there.

She looked to be in her twenties or thirties, clutching the hand of a small girl whom Jack guessed was her daughter. She thumbed through the the little pink dresses and compared the size of them to her actual daughter, who seemed to be wanting to travel to the boys' section a few feet away. Jack watched them for a moment from where he was standing, the expanse of the aisle separating them. Jack observed that the women's daughter wanted to look at the little boys' clothes, but her mother wasn't allowing it. She kept whining as her mother put more feminine items into her carriage. Jack's felt the gnawing of anger grow stronger within him the longer he observed; not because of the noise, but the fact that thid women was oppressing her daughter even at this age. She didn't look to be any older than 6.

The women, catching Jack looking at them, glared back rather harshly. Then her eyes darted from Jack to Hiccup, whom was trying to find an extra small ghost busters T-shirt and was oblivious to the situation. The expression on her face made her look like she'd smelled something terrible. Jack raised his eyebrow questioningly, able to convey ultimate sass in only this small gesture. She looked away, focusing on her child, who had almost freed herself from her mother's grasp. Yanking her back, the women gave her daughter a stern look and said, "Come now, Julia. You'd look adorable in this." The daughter, now resigned, let her eyes wonder aimlessly around the area. Her eyes fell on Jack, and he smiled brightly. This triggered a happy little laugh that made Jack only want to smile more.

Then, of course, the women looked up to see who _dare _make her child happy. A very frustrated look spread across her face to see it was Jack, smiling at her with now mock sweetness.

"I'm about done, Jack," Hiccup said, placing the extra small T-shirt into the basket triumphantly.

"Okay," Jack said, tearing his eyes away from the women across the aisle and taking Hiccup's hand, leading them both to the produce section of the store. They walked slowly, scanning the racks they passed for anything else they might desire.

"Ugh," said the women as the two of them passed, followed by a series of disapproving tuts. Jack slowed to stop, still clutching Hiccup's hand, and turned to the women. First the whole stare-down thing, and now this...?

"Excuse me, do you have a problem?" Hiccup pulled Jack's hand back warningly, but Jack didn't move.

"Homosexuality is a sin," the women blurted plainly. Jack was taken aback by her bluntness. After a moment, Jack said,

"Please mind your own business." And walked away.

The two of them had successfully arrived at the produce section without another mishap, but that was not to last long. There the women was again, still clutching too tightly to the hand of her bored child. Upon seeing the two of them again she gave a loud, disdainful gasp, as if they'd _known_ she'd be coming here.

"Mommy?" Asked the girl, her eyes sparking with interest when she caught sight of Jack's familiar face; "Why are you mad? They just like each other."

Jack smirked. The six year old was smarter than her mother.

"Because it isn't _natural, _Julia," Jack's smile disappeared. Hiccup's body became stiff beside him, and he said softly,

"The nerve of some people." Jack nodded in agreement. Just like that, a mother has taught her child that being gay is wrong. The thought disgusted him.

The women was in close range, not really doing anything now other than eyeing them coldly as Hiccup filled a small bag with apples.

"How do you know?" The little girl - Julia - asked.

"Because it's in the Bible."

"But they said in Sunday school that God loves everyone."

"He does—" The women's face changed, and Jack thought for a moment she would stop pestering them and listen to her daughter's wisdom. But she just frowned and marched up to them directly, dragging her unwilling daughter along.

"Yes?" Jack asked sweetly, turning to face her. Hiccup stood at attention as well, looking determined and a little angry.

"You disgust me," She said, as her daughter watched in a sort of horrified wonder; "How you walk around holding hands and what not. I won't stand for it."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. He'd been called such things as disgusting before, worse even, but they were all by stupid kids in high school. What really dismayed him was that Hiccup had to be subjected to this.

"Excuse me," Hiccup said, the usual sass evident in his voice; "You can't just walk over here and tell us what to do." Jack gave a single bob of his head affirmatively.

The women looked like Hiccup had just spat in her face.

"I'm not telling you what to do," She hissed; "I'm telling you how I feel."

"Well if you don't like it, you can leave."

"I'm not leaving," The women said matter-of-factly; "It just really bothers me what you do."

She crossed her arms and walked away, beckoning her daughter to follow. Jack could still see her, though, stealing glances at the two of them as if they were going to do something wrong. Jack decided to give her something to look at.

In one swift move, Jack took Hiccup in his arms and kissed him hard. Hiccup was surprised at first, but melted into Jack's touch immediately, sensing that the women was watching them; And, of course, Jack was an awesome kisser. Hiccup's fingers ran through Jack's light hair and Jack's hands were on Hiccup's back, pressing him closer. They were in their own separate existence now, rather than the Target produce section.

When they finally broke apart, Jack looked over with a smirk on his face, and found the women had gone bright red and spitting mad, stomping away and taking her daughter with her.

"They're like Disney princesses!" Julia said in wonder as they left the scene.


End file.
